Affaire de taille
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Ou comment une conversation surprise en cour de route peut prendre un double sens pour le moins... déstabilisant. Quand l'équipe à Kyo parle longueur, dureté et compèt', qu'est ce qu'on est censé comprendre au juste, hein? Saizo teste pour nous!


Quand une petite discussion anodine prend un double sens inquiétant...

Désolée à tout ceux qui s'attendaient à une fic sérieuse, j'ai jamais vraiment tapé dans ce domaine!

Voici donc l'enfer de Saizo, ou la plus belle illustration du plus vieux des dictons: "_La curiosité est un vilain défaut"_!

* * *

Saizo, fier guerrier des Sanada, faisait sa ronde habituelle quand il surprit cette fameuse conversation. En tant que guerrier d'exception – et surtout au service de Yukimura –, il en avait entendu des discussions farfelues ! Dieu sait si son maitre était spécialiste en la matière et, comme tout le monde le sais, Saizo n'était guère plus choqué des allusions grivoises qui jonchaient les discours de son seigneur.

Et pourtant là, _là_, il manqua tomber dans les pommes.

Derrière une porte coulissante mal fermée se profilaient les silhouettes de toute la joyeuse bande de l'enfant démon. Une poignée de samouraïs increvables, acharnés et complètement givrés par-dessus le marché, songeait Saizo. Mais une bande de joyeux lurons malgré tout. Le guerrier ne disait rien, mais au fond, il les aimait bien, ces hommes là. Enfin… hommes, c'était un bien grand mot.

Là-dedans se comptaient trois femmes : une informatrice au charme aussi redoutable que les câbles d'aciers qu'elle cachait dans son décolleté, une femme ninja particulièrement friande d'araignées, et une jeune fille normale, douce et généreuse, sauf lorsqu'on parlait d'argent. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'un ou deux yen, Yuya se transformait en véritable furie !

Il y avait aussi un gamin, pas très haut, renfermé et terriblement agaçant. Accro au bilboquet et très doué avec un sabre entre les mains. Bref, Sasuke, quoi. Saizo sourit : malgré tous les ennuis que le morveux avait pu lui causer – sans compter les remarques déplaisantes qu'il aimait lancer à tors et à travers –, il aimait bien Sasuke.

Une chose non identifiée se baladait aussi au milieu de groupe, un truc indéterminé qui cognait drôlement fort. Une femme dans un corps d'homme ou un homme déguisé en femme, ou un autre truc du genre... Enfin, on ne savait pas vraiment. Tout était affaire de brioche chaude et d'opération pas encore faite : Akari était-elle un homme ou une femme ?

Et puis une chaman, un coureur de jupon ( Saizo soupira en pensant à cette facette si frivole de son vénéré maitre ), un pharmacien maladroit, deux ou trois alcoolo, un maitre de l'eau raide comme la justice, un titilleur de chenilles toujours dans la lune, une armoire à glace et un gamin aux fesses bleues. Sans compter Yuan et cette bille de clown de tigre rouge.

Et puis Kyo aux yeux de démons. Un type froid comme la glace, terrifiant et toujours distant, quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi que selon les dires de Yukimura, cet homme là était sortit de sa carapace. Saizo demandait toujours à voir. Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un tueur certes pas si affreux que ça, mais pas sympathique non plus : fallait pas abuser.

Enfin bref. Tout ce joyeux petit monde était réunit autour d'un bon verre de saké et discutait… discutait de _quoi_ au juste ?

« Pas de doute, c'est Kyo le plus long ! »

Ca, c'était la voix d'Akari. Elle semblait admirative et aussi un peu… fébrile ? Emoustillée ? Na…

« Nan, nan, Kyoshiro est pareil, regarde… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel la chaman semblait vérifier les dires de Yuan.

« Moui, ça se vaut… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Mais c'est quand même Kyo le plus fort ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec une voix qui trahissait une multitude d'étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Bof…

_ Yuan, tu dis ça parce que toi t'es carrément hors compèt'. » railla Bontenmaru d'un ton suffisant.

Le Mibu grogna.

« Toi le borgne, on t'a pas sonné. Et j'te signale que comparé à Kyo, toi non plus tu tiens pas la distance ! Kyo est beaucoup plus dur ! »

Plus _quoi _?! Saizo manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive. Non??!!! Ils ne parlaient quand même pas de _ça ?_! Pendant que le pauvre guerrier recouvrait ses esprits, Bontenmaru râlais.

« C'est pas la dureté qui compte, pauvre ignorant ! C'est le _maniement_. Et de ce côté là, crois moi, le grand Bontenmaru est un pro ! » se vanta-t-il.

Akari gloussa.

« Rappelles moi, la bête, qui laisse toujours tomber en plein milieu et finit par se servir de ses mains ?

_ La ferme, Tokishiro ! »

S'en suivit une série de jurons et de menace étouffées pendant que le très grand et surtout très mort Bontenmaru se faisait refaire le portrait par une Akari folle furieuse. Le pauvre Saizo, sonné, espérait toujours avoir mal comprit.

« En tout cas, c'est pas le gamin aux fesses bleues qui va faire concurrence ! » lança nonchalamment tigre rouge.

Akira réagit au quart de tour. Si Saizo n'avait pas été derrière la porte, probablement l'aurait-il vu rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh, on t'a rien demandé tigre débile ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Et puis tu sais tigre rouge, avec ce qu'il a, Akira compte double. » fit remarquer Bontenmaru qui avait provisoirement échappé à la mort.

Un point pour les fesses bleues. Le Tokugawa maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de « sale gosse » et de « tricheur » tandis qu'Akira, visiblement satisfait, émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

« C'est plutôt toi, le fils à papa, qui ne tient pas la concurrence. T'as la taille d'un canif ! »

Deuxième point pour cucul schtroumphfeur.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Akira… » susurra tigre rouge d'une voix mielleuse.

« Ah oui ! » laissa échapper Akari en tapant du poing dans sa main.

« C'est vrai que tigre rouge a une taille réglable ! »

Et hop, un point pour le calvicié qui rit à gorge déployée tandis qu'Akira grinçait des dents, battu.

« Shinrei aussi a perdu. Il est tout tordu. »

…

Silence.

Ca, c'était Luciole.

« Pardon ??!!!!! »

Et ça, c'était Shinrei. Le blond s'étranglait littéralement, prêt à égorger son demi-frère.

« Je ne suis _pas_ tordu ! C'est l'usage que j'en fais qui nécessite cette forme !

_ Mh… N'empêche que j'aime pas l'eau. »

La remarque fut suivit d'un long silence exaspéré de la part de Shinrei et d'un éclat de rire monumental chez Yuan.

« Toi Keikoku, t'es beaucoup trop chaud ! » se marra-t-il.

_Oh mon dieu !_ Saizo dû plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation mi-surprise, mi-choquée. C'est pas vrai qu'ils parlaient vraiment de…

« Et de toute façon, face à Kyo, t'es quand même hors compèt '. Pas assez long ! »

L'intéressé ne répliqua rien, probablement retourné titiller une chenille quelque part dans un coin alors que Saizo rendait son dernier souffle. _Ils étaient __vraiment __en train de comparer leurs… Et Yuan a dit que Luciole était… Et puis Shinrei… _Le bon dieu des samouraïs ressuscita Saizo pour le voir mourir de nouveau la seconde suivante.

« Pft… Vous allez continuer vos débilités encore longtemps ? »

Cette petite voix à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et la maturité appartenait bien évidemment à Sasuke, et Saizo – qui était encore revenu à la vie ! – l'imagina très bien debout, les mains dans les poches de son short, la mine renfrognée et les yeux boudeurs.

« Oh tu veux comparer aussi Sasuke ? Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! T'es trop mignon quand t'es timide ! »

Sire Yukimura… Etais-ce de l'entrain ou de la naïveté ? Saizo ne se risqua pas à répondre, surtout aux vues de ce qui suivit.

« C'est vrai que tu as bien grandit, mon petit Sasuke ! Et tu es presque à égalité avec Kyo !

_ Yu… Yukimura ! »

Les légers trémolos dans la voix du plus jeune arrachèrent un sourire au guerrier – devenu rouge écrevisse depuis belle lurette, soit dit en passant – planqué derrière la porte. Yukimura avait le don de mettre n'importe qui en confiance, ou au contraire très mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs son maitre reprit la parole d'une voix chantante, pleine d'assurance et de confiance.

« Quand à moi je vous bat tous à plates coutures ! » chantonna-t-il en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, un grand sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« Hep hep Yukimura ! Toi t'es dans les standards, c'est Kyo qui reste le plus long ! »

_Noooon ?!_ Tigre rouge n'insinuait pas que… Que sire Yukimura… _Son_ seigneur, _son_ maitre était… _impuissant_ ?! C'était trop ! Inadmissible, impardonnable ! Héritier Tokugawa ou pas, une telle injure ne passerait pas, foi de Saizo ! Ni une, ni deux, le fier guerrier des Sanada bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte à grand fracas.

« Sire Hidetada je ne vous permet pas ! Sire Yukimura est bien plus… »

Sa harangue mourut soudain dans sa gorge. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, aucun des samouraïs n'avait le kimono sur les chevilles. Sur la grande table basse reposaient les sabres de tous les guerriers présents dans la pièce. Le tenrô, le shibien, les ailes du tigre, les sabres jumeaux d'Akira, ceux, tordus, de Shinrei, ceux de Luciole et Yukimura, le bâton de bois de Bontenmaru, tous étaient méticuleusement mesurés par Yuya à l'aide d'un mètre.

Et là, _là_, Saizo se sentit idiot.

« Saizo ! Toi aussi tu veux participer au concours ? » le pressa joyeusement Yukimura, inconscient de la méprise de son ami fidèle.

« Le gagnant remporte toutes les bouteilles de saké que Kyo a acheté. » précisa-t-il d'un ton joueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Saizo papillonna des yeux avant d'articuler un « euh… » pâteux et confus, tandis que Yuya s'égosillait comme quoi Kyo n'avait _rien acheté du tout_ et s'était contenté de lui voler son porte-monnaie, _encore_.

« Alors Saizo, tu joues ? »

Le pauvre guerrier, rouge pivoine, déclina l'offre d'un hochement de tête laborieux avant de retourner à sa ronde quotidienne. Alors qu'il refermait la porte sur le joyeux concours de ses collègues samouraïs, il se promit que plus _jamais, _ô grand _jamais_ de sa vie il ne recommencerait à écouter aux portes.

C'était bien trop dangereux.

* * *

Enocre désolée, la blague était facile et la confusion évidente, mais il fallait que je la fasse. Ca faisait trop longtemps que cette idée de fic me trottait dans la tête!

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et j'espère que ça vous a plu! =D


End file.
